Un sentimiento encontrado
by Mafer08
Summary: Yachi quiere saber sobre los sentimientos que siente ella por hinata, pero al final ella impulsa que el amor de hinata se vaya hacia kageyama (yaoi)


Holaa! Esta primera vez que publico algo… estoy súper nerviosa. Nunca pensé que escribiría algo… pero una amiga me convenció y aquí estoy, con esta historia xD. Además no pensé que mi primera historia seria yaoi (?) la verdad esta pareja me encanta, ya que son súper monos cuando pelean ufff muero de dulzura. Esta historia va dedicada una amiga que he conocido hace poco pero he podido hablar con ella con normalidad, y ser yo misma sin ocultarme. Asi que esto va por ti alquimista-otaku xD (tú me llevaste al lado oscuro (?) xD)

Ah! Otra cosa mariposa… soy disléxica así que tal vez me haya equivocado al conjugar un verbo o me olvidado poner algún artículo, si ven algún error no dudéis en déjame un comentario y también me gustaría saber sus críticas. Otra cosa si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas

Un sentimiento encontrado

Un día normal en la escuela de karasuno, un singular equipo de vóley daba lo mejor, para así poder llegar a las nacionales y poder realizar la ``batalla del basurero´´ con nekoma.

¡Hinata, idiota! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho pongas tus manos de esta manera al recibir! - dijo kageyama cansado

¡Cállate, hablas como si fuera fácil!- expreso Hinata avergonzado ya que era la novena vez que recibía mal la pelota.

En ese momento apareció Yachi con dos botellas de aguas para ambos. La verdad es que escucho unos gritos y cogió rápidamente las botellas como una excusa para calmar esos dos.

Ya tranquilos chicos…, no tenéis que pelear solo por eso…. Tomad os he triado esto- comento Yachi nerviosa y entrándoles las botellas.

No pasa nada Yachi-san solo que kageyama es un dictador cuando quiere - comento divertido Hinata, regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

De pronto Hinata sintió un aura negra detrás de él, un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo similar cuando accidentalmente golpeo a kageyama con la pelota en la nuca en el partido de practica con Seijo, volteo lentamente encontrándose con un kageyama molesto.

Si tanto te quejas de esto, no pienso ayudar de nuevo. ¡idiota!- dijo kageyama enfadado, sin más cogió su mochila se marchó.

Kageyama-kun espera… - dijo Yachi preocupada.

No te preocupes Yachi-san, él siempre se enfada cuando alguien no hace lo que quiere- dijo el chico intentando tranquilizar a la futura manager. – Por cierto Yachi-san, ¿no te gustaría ayudarme un poco? – comento con una sonrisa.

La chica le quedo observando, no entendía como él podía estar así de contento, por algo su nombre significaba ``un lugar soleado´´ - eh claro, aunque no creo que sea de gran ayuda- dijo la rubia.

No te preocupes, solo tienes que lanzar ``así´´ la pelota- dijo Hinata enseñándole cómo hacerlo. Estuvieron unos 20 minutos practicando y se despidieron de los demás. Hinata se ofreció acompañarla hasta la parada de autobús. La chica acepto gustosa ya que le agradaba pasar tiempo con el chico, aunque no sabía muy bien si lo que sentía por él si era amor o simple una amistad. Pero sabía muy bien que su relación con Hinata no sería tan buena como con kageyama, ella sabía muy bien que se pelaban muy a menudo, pero la confianza que se tenían era única, eso se veía claramente cuando jugaban y realizaban esos fantásticos ataques rápidos, tenía que averiguar los sentimientos que sentía ella por él se armó de valor y le dijo.

Hinata, ¿alguna vez has sentido un sentimiento raro al estar junto una persona…pero no sabes si eso es amor o una simple amistad?- pregunto la futura manager, Hinata se le quedo mirando un por momento, a decir verdad le sorprendió mucho la pregunta, se puso analizar la pregunta hecha por la chica, él se sentía muy a gusto una serie de personas entre ellas estaba la chica y kageyama, pero el segundo cada vez él que sentía un pase de la pelota por parte de pelinegro, le daba una sensación de felicidad y euforia. Hace un tiempo él sentía un sentimiento raro cuando está cerca del chico, no sabía muy bien porque era, pero él era partidario de que no importaba si te gustara una chica o un chico con tal de estar con la persona que amas.

Nunca le he pensado Yachi-san- dijo el chico muy pensativo- ¿cómo uno sabe cuándo está enamorado de alguien?-

Eh... no lo sé, pero leí una un libro cuando estás enamorado o enamorada de alguien, sientes algo único, como sentimiento de alegría y calidez al estar a su lado…algo que no es comparado con otras personas….

Ya veo...- dijo el chico- intentaré averiguarlo...

¿eh? Hinata hay alguien que ha hecho sentir algo así alguna vez- comento la rubia.

Bueno ... algunas veces siento algo raro cuando estoy con kageyama, es decir, cuando entrenamos juntos es como si nada aparte de nosotros existiera… supongo que es porque los dos amamos practicar vóley- dijo el chico pensativo

La rubia se quedó mirando al chico, en ese momento comprendió que el chico sentía algo por el pelinegro, sonrió amargamente, de pronto le sintió sentimiento raro en ella, tal vez era rabia o decepción, por momento en su mente paso la posibilidad de separarlos pero la descarto rápidamente ella no era ese tipo de personas, incluso le parecía adorable y hermoso el amor entre hombres, porque para poder estar una persona mismo género no estaba tan aceptado en la sociedad y el hecho que Hinata comentara a kageyama en esa pregunta daba mucho que ha entender, respiro hondo y le dijo - ¿Porque no averiguas mañana? Tal vez puedes conocer un poco de ese sentimiento que sientes cuando estas cerca con kageyama-kun -comento la chica una sonrisa, aunque en su corazón le dolía un poco por el rechazo indirecto del chico.

¡Tienes razón, así me salgo de dudas!- dijo el chico contento- ¡muchas gracias Yachi-san hablar contigo siempre es agradable!- termino la frase cogiéndole de las manos.

De nada, Hinata- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- ah ya llegamos a la parada de autobús, ¡ya me contaras luego lo que pasa!- dijo corriendo para coger el bus que acaba de llegar.

El chico suspiro, y siguió su camino para llegar a su casa, subió a su bicicleta comenzó a patalear y en 30 minutos llegó, le recibió su hermanita pequeña con ``okaeri´´ *, cenó y se dirigió a su habitación se tiró a la cama, pensando en el consejo dado por la chica, en verdad lo sentía cada vez que estaba con kageyama era amor, no está muy seguro de ello, pero según con la definición que le dio Yachi sobre estar enamorado, habría una posibilidad que él lo estuviese, bueno mañana lo descubriría, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron a pasar a lado de Morfeo.

En otra casa, se encontraba un pelinegro muy pensativo, analizando lo ocurrido en la práctica en el gimnasio con Hinata, hacia un tiempo él comenzó a tener un sentimiento raro por él. Al principio pensó que se debía porque Hinata fue la primera persona que confiaba tan ciegamente en él que sus pases llegaban a sus manos y él remataba el balón con los ojos cerrados, y cuando le dijo que el siempre estaría dispuesto a recibir cada pase que él le pasara. Últimamente no podía soportar el hecho que Hinata cada vez que veía a Yachi-san sonriera, le entraba un sentimiento de enfado que no era fácil de soportar. Además corría un rumor que la chica tal vez sentía algo por él chico y él sabía que había la posibilidad que el pelinaranja la correspondiera, a parte que esa sonrisa que el chico le dedicaba era devuelta con una sonrisa de ella. Y justo hoy había perdido los nervios cuando los vio hablar tan naturalmente y aquel comentario que hizo de él le hizo recordar un pasado que él estaba intentando borrar y más sumado con la sonrisa que la dedicaba ella le cabreo mucho más. Así que para evitar montar una escena decidió mejor alejarse de ellos. Mañana ya intentaría arreglar sus sentimientos que sentía por ese bloqueador central.

A la mañana siguiente un Hinata nervioso caminaba hacia el club de vóley masculino, él sabía que hoy sería el día que intentaría averiguar lo sentía por armador. Pero cuando lo vio llegar sintió un sentimiento de vergüenza, inconscientemente se sonrojo un poco, él sabía que había un posibilidad alta que él estuviese aun enfado por el comentario que hizo el día anterior. No sabía cómo comenzar una conversación con él. Así que se armó de valor y habló.

Hola, kageyama… aun sigues enfado por lo ayer- dijo con cierto miedo y timidez. El pelinegro le miro con semblante tranquilo, pero el hecho que hubiera comenzado la conversación hizo que cualquier enfado que tenía con él se esfumara.

Deja de decir tonterías, no hay tiempo para esas cosas si queremos ir a Tokio- dijo el chico con determinación.

¡Es verdad! – dijo el pelinaranja regalándole un sonrisa genuina al chico, ese momento kageyama pensó que el chico era lo más adorable que había visto en todo el día, desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado para evitar que Hinata se diera cuenta. No obstante, Hinata le pareció algo raro, pero lo dejo pasar tenía que concentrarse y buscar una manera para que los dos estén solo, así ver si ese sentimiento que sentía por pelinegro era amor.- ¡andando!- dijo por ultimo bloqueador central.

Comenzaron a llegar los demás jugadores del equipo karasuno, pero como siempre Hinata y kageyama empezaron a pelarse por cosas tan triviales que el capitán molesto ya, le castigo con que limpiaran el gimnasio y ordenaran el almacén. Daichi le entrego las llaves a kageyama para que pudiera cerrar el gimnasio una vez que terminaran, los dos chico resinados se dispusieron a completar su castigo.

Por una parte Hinata no le molestaba el hecho que lo castigaran, al contrario le parecía una buena idea para así aclarar sus sentimientos por el pelinegro que mejor opción había, si estaban solos limpiando. Por otro lado kageyama se sentía igual que Hinata sabía que ese era la mejor situación para poder ordenar sus sentimientos. Así que pensó que una manera de estar más cerca uno al otro, le llamo para que le ayudara a guardar las varillas de acero que utilizaban para poner la red, ya que era pesadas, una persona solo podría hacerlo. El pelirrojo al escuchar el llamado de kageyama para que le ayudara guardar aquellas varillas.

Hinata, sujeta bien ese extremo y cogeré el otro, ¿de acuerdo?- pelinaranja asintió, pero no sabía que aquellas varillas pesaran tanto, así que siguió el paso a kageyama hasta el almacén. – ¡cuidado idiota estas tiran las cosas!- le dijo kageyama a Hinata.

¡cállate, que no sientes esta cosa pesan mucho!- dijo un toque de molestia. Colocaron la varilla en su lugar, Hinata y kageyama están exhaustos no pensaron que esa cosa pesaría lo suyo, como no se habían olvida de encender la luz del almacén, costaba ver un poco Hinata se dispuso a salir, pero como había tirado algunas cosas antes, se tropezó cayó al suelo, lo que más le sorprendió es que no sentido dolor al chocar con el suelo, sino sentía algo cálido en su pecho, abrió lentamente los ojos topándose con los de kageyama que le miraba fijamente, el pelinaranja sentido una ola de vergüenza, se dispuso a levantarse pero los brazos de kageyama lo tenía sujeto a él, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

Era la primera vez que kageyama se encontraba tan cerca del chico, su corazón iba a mil por hora, está nervioso y avergonzado. Cuando vio que el pelinaranja se iba estampar contra suelo corrió y lo atrapo provocando que el recibiera todo el impacto del golpe. Podía observar con la poca luz que iluminaba el gimnasio al almacén el rostro sonrojado de Hinata, los ojos de chico brillaban con una intensidad, que lentamente el armador se iba acercando su cara al del chico sentía algo lo llamaba a los labios del chico, además no podía dejar de sentir esa calidez y alegría al tener al bloqueador central en esa pose. Poco a poco su rostro se iba acercando al chico hasta juntar sus labios. Un beso tímido y con un gran sentimiento, estuvieron unos segundos y pararon, Hinata se levantó lentamente y salió del gimnasio.

Ya veo…- dijo el pelinaranja- Yachi-san tenía razón. Parece que lo que siento por ti kageyama no es simple amistad- concluyó el chico.

….. – kageyama se quedó callado no sabía que decir aparte de que ya sabía lo que sentía por el chico era algo mucho más grande que simple amistad, además aquel pequeño beso experimentó una oleada de sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Miro fijamente al chico, era ahora nunca tenía que decir lo que sentía por él, aspiro aire y soltó. Pero sabía que el pequeño bloqueador central pensaba lo mismo.

¡CREO QUE ME GUSTAS!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se quedaron en silencio... procesando lo que ambos habían dicho juntos, que ¿significaba eso?, ¿el sentimiento era mutuo? Se miraron otra vez hasta que kageyama dio el primer paso, se acercó al pelinaranja, quería volver a experimentar aquel sentimiento que sentido cuando besó al chico, lentamente volvió a acercarse a su rostro hasta que sellaron sus labios con otro beso, lentamente ambos se correspondieron haciendo que el beso fuera un poco más duradero. Se pararon, Hinata desvió la mirada vio el reloj, era demasiado tarde tenían que apurarse sino iban a quedar en cerrados en el colegio. Los chicos se dispusieron terminar toda la tarea que Daichi le había dicho. Kageyama cerró la puerta del gimnasio, ambos chicos caminaban lentamente hasta que salieron del instituto. Kageyama fue el primero en hablar.

Entonces… esto significa que eres mi… novio- dijo casi en susurro. Hinata lo oyó claramente lo que dijo.

Si...- dijo el Hinata sonrojado. Ese momento kageyama cogió de la mano al chico se fueron juntos a casa. Ya mañana le contaría lo sucedido a Yachi-san.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, esto también le hecho como terapia para mi dislexia. Adiós ¡!


End file.
